elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dominion Military
Merge Severely disagree with the idea of merging it with the Dominion pages. Just because they are part of a nation doesn't mean we should include them in that page, especially not entirely. We have a general page for the Imperial Legion too, with sub-divided pages for each of the games it appears in, they are not added in the Alessian, Reman, or Septim Empire either. This should be no different, imo. Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 22:24, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not convinced there is a named unit called "The Dominion Military" in ESO. It is capitalised in the top quote so I could be wrong on that. However, there is no evidence that the body called "The Dominion Military" (if there is one), is the same as in the subsequent Dominions. Therefore, if there is indeed a capitalised "Dominion Military", then a split would be more appropriate than a merge, perhaps. Bronkiin (talk) 22:29, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Because it's not a unit, but the general organization, much like the Imperial Legion is not a unit, but a general organization. And, just like on the Imperial Legion page, where all the content of the seperate Empires is stated on one page, this would be no different, with all of the Dominion's armies' content being stated on one page for all three Dominions. We have never seperated armies of a nation by timeline, only by ingame appearance. ::Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 22:32, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :::I have to agree with Jauffre on this. The Imperial Legion has changed from Empire to Empire, but it's still always the military force of the Empire, no matter which Empire that is (Obviously excluding non Cyrodilic Empires). This would be the same for the Dominion, different government, different time, different people, but the same military for the same nation. Dividing this page would be like dividing the Greece military for every time Greece got conquered and then became independent again later. Just because there is a large time gap or change in government does not call for a different wiki page, it is still the military of that nation, no matter how different the nation is afterwards.Hail the Empire (talk) 01:24, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::Vaguely neutral on this one, but I'd like to point out that Wikipedia's article on the Hellenic Army does not, in fact, make record of the institution's history all the way back to antiquity. Any army in Greece before that period was not the Hellenic Army; it was an army that happened to represent a state in the same region, but it did not represent the Hellenic Republic (modern-day Greece) because the Republic did not exist until the 19th century. ::::The term "Dominion Military" can definitely be attributed to the First Aldmeri Dominion. You could argue a connection to the Second Aldmeri Dominion, which was formed because of "a stewardship clause in a treaty from a thousand years before." There isn't a direct connection to the Third Aldmeri Dominion that I can see. Through this logic they are not the same institution and their militaries should be documented separately. ::::I guess you could argue that the Imperial Legion is considered one continuous institution because there were some aspects of the Empire that lasted continuously (e.g. Amulet of Kings), but this sort of falls through when considering the Mede Dynasty. One explanation is that provinces in Tamriel are just be considered more or less static, and thus the whole sovereignty thing that applies in the real world doesn't apply to states in TES. ::::I'm not sure what the most accurate solution would be. It's a weird subject. Regardless, if this page is to remain, I would suggest it be renamed "Dominion Military" because "the" is not capitalized in the source text and therefore does not apply to the name of the institution. —Atvelonis (talk) 03:20, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, then the Alessian Legions and Imperial Legions should also be seperated pages; as the Alessian Legions are specifically stated to not be the same thing as the Imperial Legions, after all, they are named differently for a reason. But it was agreed in the past to keep those two combined on the Imperial Legion page. :::::It makes sense for the Dominion Military to include all three Dominion; because it literally speaks of the military of the different Dominion(s), just like how, when the Thalmor page gets updated, it would include all three Dominions. They may be different Dominions, but the role of the Thalmor in it didn't change, much like here, with the Dominion military. That's just my opinion though. :::::Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 12:52, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I'm a little iffy about it being a wholly separate page as it's not a named organisation, that I'm aware of. There is a military force controlled by the Dominion, but is that the same thing as The Dominion Military™? The Legion is the Legion, a distinct body with a distinct history from other elements of the Empire; I don't think we can claim the same thing for the Dominion's fighting forces. This is largely a bias in the sources we have, butthe fact remains that we do just have the accounts of various military units and their formations, actions and recruitment tactics, without much evidence of an overarching military organisation beyond that of the dominion itself. Aramithius (talk) 18:33, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Seeing as the source we have stating its name lists the Dominion Military with a capital M''' for '''Military, it certainly seems to be the name given to the armed forces of the Dominion. You don't capitalize Military if it's a general term. :::::::Blademaster Jauffre (talk) 20:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC)